Overprotective
by Rabid Lola
Summary: “I asked you to take care of her. I asked you to protect her. I never, EVER, asked you to kiss her.” Oneshot


_**Overprotective**_

**Disclaimer: **_This belongs to Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki. ("This" being, of course, the Get Backers) Assume that this is sometime after Himiko's curse if broken...sometime after "The Promise," maybe. Fun, evil, BanxHimiko. _

…**---…**

A man waited for her at the entrance.

He looked at the clock in the hallway, sighed, and resumed with his waiting. He had been a little surprised to find her apartment empty at eleven-thirty PM, but she was a hakobiya after all. Probably out on some late night job. He preferred she didn't take these, though…maybe he could ask Ban to convince her.

Speaking of Ban, the urchin-head must be wondering why he hadn't dropped by for some months now…

A car pulled up in front of the building. He poked his head out of the door and saw, with some surprise, a familiar white Ladybug. What were the Get Backers doing here at this time of the night?

The passenger's door opened, and a female voice came. "Ban, don't park the car, I'll go up by myself."

_Himiko? _Why was she riding their car? And why was she dressed casually, and not in her usual work outfit?

Her companion snorted as he turned off the engine and got out of the car. "Don't be an idiot. It's no bother."

"You have to pick up Ginji and Natsumi," she protested.

Ban waved his hand languidly, a smirk on his face. "Let those two enjoy themselves." He rolled his eyes when she refused to budge, reached out with one hand and pulled her towards the door in a manner that was almost affectionate.

The spectator scowled when he didn't let go of her hand.

A faint blush graced her cheeks, but her tone was still reluctant. "Ban, you're late. Ginji's supposed to have Natsumi home by this time."

"He'll find a way, quit harping about it." Ban shot a sideways glance at her. "Besides, I said I'd bring you home."

She rolled her eyes in turn, but there was a small smile on her mouth as they reached the stairs. "Idiot, I _am _home."

"All the way home, then." He grinned at her as they climbed, staying one step below her.

She laughed, and there was a mischievous glint in her eye as she stopped, leaned down, and kissed his cheek lightly. "You're sweet," she teased, knowing it would irk him.

He glared at her. "I am not. Sweet."

She grinned. "Yes you are. I wouldn't have expected it from someone like you." She smirked and leapt up the stairs, evading his retaliation. "Hm. Can't catch me."

But he was behind her in seconds, pinning her to him and smirking back at her. "It's Midou Ban-sama you're talking to, wench."

She slapped him playfully. "Arrogant jerk."

"Shut up." Smiling, he kissed her, effectively silencing whatever retort she would have come up with.

If looks could kill, Ban would have been dead several times over in the most painful way possible. Yamato was glaring at him so poisonously it was a wonder he couldn't feel it.

The two broke apart, and Himiko disentangled herself from Ban's arms, smiling. "Thanks for the dinner, Ban."

The man was going to see hell, the next time the ghost could catch him alone…

…**---…**

"Ne, Ban-chan, do we have a job today?" Ginji's words were garbled as he spoke around a mouthful of toothbrush and toothpaste.

Ban looked up from where he was shoving on his shoes. "Not yet. We'll go to the Honky Tonk if we don't get any calls in the next two hours." Ban smirked at his best friend. "You'll get to see Natsumi today, don't worry."

"Ban-chan!" Ginji complained, a blush spreading over his face.

The other man laughed outright. "Why are you still so shy? She's your girlfriend!"

"You still blush if I tease you about Himiko-chan," Ginji retorted.

Ban's face broke into an involuntary smile as he bent down again. "I don't blush."

Ginji had crossed to the door by now, finished with his toothbrush-ing. "Yes, you do…"

Ban looked up sharply when the words of the other trailed off. Ginji was blocking his view of the doorway, but he soon stepped aside, saying in a voice that could have been scared, "Ban-chan, someone to see you."

"Who let him in…Yamato!" Ban was on his feet immediately, relief surging through him. "Where have you been?"

The ghost, though, looked coldly at Ban.

The snake man's grin dropped, and his eyebrows drew together. "What's wrong?"

The spirit turned to Ginji. "I want to talk to Ban alone."

Ginji looked worriedly at Ban, who nodded. "O…kay," the blond man said uncertainly, before going out of the room, presumably to stay in the small kitchen of the not-so-big apartment.

"Yamato?"

The ghost turned, and Ban was taken aback by the venom in his stare. "What…"

"You," Yamato paused for emphasis. "Are in big trouble."

"What's_ your_ problem?"

"I saw you and Himiko come home last night."

"Oh." Ban stared blankly at him. "So?"

Yamato took a menacing step forward, and it suddenly hit Ban. For a fleeting moment he remembered what had happened to a guy who had tried to flirt with Himiko, in front of Yamato. His back stiffened, and he glared defiantly back at the ghost. "What?"

"Ban." The voice was soft and deadly. "When did my sister agree to become your girlfriend?"

"Oi, I didn't force her to do anything," Ban said irritably. "I was gong to tell you as soon as you showed up."

"Tell me?" Yamato's eyes glinted dangerously. "It didn't occur to you to _ask permission_?"

"Hey Yamato, she's eighteen. She's old enough to decide for herself."

"She's my little sister. And you…"

"I'm what? I told you, I didn't force her to agree. She said yes the first time I asked her out, and didn't mind the first time I kissed her…"

"First time!" Yamato nearly yelled. "Last night wasn't the first time?"

"No, it wasn't!" Ban snapped back. "Got a problem with that?"

"Hell yes I have." Ban stepped back as the ghost's aura seemed to flare, and Yamato's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "I asked you to take care of her." His voice grew sharper. "I asked you to protect her. I never, ever, not once in my lifetime or after it, asked you to _kiss her." _

Ban's hands clenched into fists. "I'm not fooling around with her, Yamato." A faint, electronic buzz sounded at the back of his head, which he ignored.

"You damn well shouldn't be, because I swear…"

"For God's sake, she's your sister, but she's an adult. She can take care of herself…well, mostly…"

"You don't even believe in her!" Yamato spat.

Ban rolled his eyes. "I do. But I know her limits."

"_Who gave you the right to take out my sister?"_

"You don't have to monitor her every move!"

"I'm her elder brother, and I know what's…"

"Don't go in there, Himiko-chan!"

"_Aniki?"_

Ban and Yamato froze.

The subject of their conversation was standing in the middle of the tiny living room, and since the door was wide open, she could see clearly what was going on. Her shocked stare traveled from Ban, to Yamato, and back. Belatedly, Ban recalled the warning buzz of the doorbell he had heard.

The ghost turned to Ban. "This is all your fault."

"What!" Ban sputtered. "Why the hell…"

"What are you two fighting about?" the girl interjected, suspicion creeping into her face.

Neither the dead man nor the living one wanted to answer.

She sighed and turned to the man behind her. "Ginji?" The look in her eyes could have been described as dangerous.

Ban and Yamato shot him identical murderous glares. _Tell her and you die. _

"Eh…" Ginji gulped and shrank into tare form, backing away slowly. "Don't…drag me into this, Himiko-chan…Please…"

She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him forward, her other hand on her hip. "Neither Ban nor aniki will answer, and since I'll have more luck making a brick wall talk, it'll have to be you."

"Owww! Himiko-chan!"

"Himiko," Yamato said, and she looked at him expectantly. "I want you to stay away from him," he growled, jabbing a finger in Ban's direction. "FAR away."

She let out something between a sigh and a groan. "Aniki…"

"Let her make her own choices," Ban interrupted hotly.

"You're not good enough for her!"

"Oi! Take that back!"

"ANIKI!" Himiko said loudly. Both men turned to look at her. She sighed. "Stop that. You're being stupid." Her eyes caught Ban's, and she smiled as her brother sputtered. "He is good enough for me. Really," she said softly.

Ban felt himself go red.

"See? You were never that sentimental…"

Himiko rolled her eyes. "Aniki, stop being so paranoid." She grinned at him this time. "I really love you, but can't you trust Ban to take care of me?"

Yamato muttered something that didn't quite sound like a denial, following it with "Listen, kid…"

"I'm not the one being a kid here," Himiko shot back. She took Ginji firmly by the arm. "Ginji and I are going outside. Please follow when you're finished talking…like _adults._"

Ban had to smirk at this.

"Oh, and hurry," Himiko called as she and Ginji walked out the door. "HEVN called me and said she wants us in the Honky Tonk in a while."

Ban eyed Yamato warily as the apartment door clicked shut.

The ghost sighed. "I guess she's made up her mind, then." He eyed Ban sharply. "If you hurt her…"

"Yamato…" Ban began, exasperated.

He broke off as the ghost waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, I knew you two were bound to end up together anyway."

"Nani!" Ban was caught off balance, for the nth time that morning. "Then why…"

"Hey, I was mad, murderous, and all set to kill you, but I wasn't surprised. It hit me…oh, I dunno when. Maybe a bit before I died." His eyes widened, and he pointed accusingly at Ban. "I knew it! You did away with me to have me out of the way when you made your move on Himiko!"

_Idiot. _Ban rolled his eyes and told him what to go do with himself.

Yamato shook his finger mockingly at Ban. "I don't want my sister picking up any of that."

"Get outta here."

The ghost waved, his good humor restored. "Oh well. Ja, Ban, I'll drop by in another month or so. Remember, though…" There was a hint of steel in the look now, and a serious, threatening undertone in the voice. "If you break her heart, it's me you're going to answer to."

Ban snorted. "And I'm supposed to be afraid of you?"

Yamato grinned. "Arrogant brat." Ban spun as they ghost disappeared, to see him floating outside the window. "Remember, I'll be watching."

Then he was gone.

…**---…**

Himiko looked up as Ban descended the stairs. "Where's Ginji?" he asked.

"HEVN called and asked where we were, so I told him to run ahead." The Honky Tonk was a few minutes' walk from the Get Backers' apartment. The girl tilted her head. "I see you made it in one piece."

He grunted. "It was only your brother, after all."

She smiled, then touched his shoulder gently. "Ban."

He looked at her, and her eyes seemed for a moment deeper than his own vivid blue.

"Don't let him get to you. What I told him was true."

He smiled softly, then, and she smiled when he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before moving down to her mouth…

_I'm watching you, Ban. _

Himiko was startled when he jerked away, sputtering. "Damn you, Yamato!"

She had to laugh.

…**--EnD--…**

_Wielder of Paperclips was the one who wanted to know if Yamato would…_approve _of Ban x Himiko. So...yes, dedicated to Wielder. _

_Since as I mentioned earlier, this could be considered sometime after "The Promise", that's why Himiko isn't freaked out to see ghost Yamato. Okay? Okay!_


End file.
